The Birth of Equestria
by Geo Fighter
Summary: My take on how the world of Equestria was created, and the elements and tree of harmony were formed.


Birth of Equestria

In another world may avatars of power lived some where stronger than others, many shared spheres as their home, these were perfect spheres and no matter the change to the surface always flowed back into a sphere. 

In this world lived Light and Dark whom lived on an orb of solid fire, they would use it to bring light to surrounding orbs never staying to long least the sphere burn, or away and cause it to freeze.

In this world also lived; Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, and Laughter. These five avatars had lived in close proximity to each other, until one day a force caused their spheres to collided with each other making one very large sphere. The five quickly adapted to the change and lived in peace.

In the same area of this world lived Chaos and Magic who's spheres had been fused at the birth of their world. Chaos would go out and move the spheres around, disrupting the order of the world. Magic was constantly experimenting with different sphere powers seeing how different powers interact. The two had a strange friendship, Chaos would leave Magic alone mostly occasionally messing with an experiment which Magic didn't mind as it still provided a new understanding of something, and Magic would let Chaos do as he pleased, observing the effects of his efforts. 

At some point Chaos and Magic decided they would steal a shard off the roving sun. Chaos wanted to see what Light and Dark would do, and Magic wanted to study the constantly moving sphere. When Light and Dark slept one night the two sneaked over to the far side of the sun and with Chaos' help Magic removed a shard from the sun. The two left believing it was a clean get away. 

The two hid the shard in the core of their world and would study it when light and dark were gone for the night. However Light and Dark who were very serious about their job noticed that the sun had become less stable, and was constantly shifting. Light and Dark used their powers to track the cause and found a sliver of Chaos in the Sun. The two left the sun and traveled to Chaos' home to find Magic and Chaos using a shard of their sun in different things.

Light and Dark confronted the thieves demanding the shard back and Chaos to remove his shard from the Sun. Magic and Chaos refused and quickly conflict arose between them. However the first battle was quick as Light and Dark had to move their sun or burn innocent spheres.

Light and Dark returned with their Sun deciding they would burn Magic and Chaos until they gave in. However Magic had learned much from the sun shard, and erected a barrier that filtered most of the light and heat from the sun.

During this encounter a hole in their universe tore open. The five whom had been suffering the backlash from the fight saw this and saw to warn the four but where ignored. The tear drifted closer and sucked the three spheres and their inhabitants in.

On the other side of the tear was nothing, a whole new world existed, with no other beings in it. The five, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and Laughter all decided to explore leaving Loyalty to watch the sphere. Mean while Light, Dark, Chaos, and Magic fought on. The Sun received backlash from the fight began to splinter and shards scattered across this new world, emitting just enough light to be seen against the dark. Light and Dark grew furious and launched a massive energy attack at Magic's Barrier. This shattered the spell and the energy created massive craters in the Sphere.

Having concluded there was nothing in reach Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and Laughter returned to Loyalty, to find the sphere had been misshapen to a hemisphere by the energy waves given off from the fight. The five found this fascinating, and approached Magic to ask if he knew the reason. Magic then also noticed the change in his own sphere and the sun. While Light and Dark rested, Magic studied the change and spoke with the five. Having learned of the rift finally, Magic went to look for it with the five and learned that it had vanished or the spheres had long sense drifted away from it.

Magic then approached Light and Dark with the five and requested a meeting. Light and Dark exhausted by the fight agreed, there they with Chaos learned of the rift. Light and Dark then asked for an alliance with Magic and Chaos to help them return home. Magic agreed but Chaos did not. Chaos said this new world was full of possibilities having seen the effects on the Sun, and the two spheres. With that Chaos used his powers to seal the sun shard forever in his sphere and vanished. Magic tried to extract the shard but to no avail. Deciding to make the most of this predicament, Magic worked with all the others and extracted most of his power from the sphere. Deciding that Chaos' power should be watched they all cast a seal on the remaining power turning it to stone, this had the strange effect with the sun shard in the core as it made the sphere glow, not enough to hide the sun specks or generate warmth, but just enough to see by.

They all worked out an arrangement, Light would move the Sun under the large sphere when it was time, Dark would bring the Chaos sphere, which they named the moon, up at that time, and Magic would work constantly find away to return them home, while the other five would help each of the three in anyway they could. 

As time passed the avatar's minds and bodies began to decay, from exposure to this other world. Bits of them began to break away from their bodies, and seeded the world with life. As their minds decayed they all began to forget of the other world and Chaos, and began watching over the life that had began to grow.

However it was slow and tedious and soon Loyalty, Laughter, Honesty, Generosity, and Kindness fell to sleep in the valleys of the world. While Light Dark and Magic worked the other five's bodies finally gave way and broke down into what became the oceans and lakes. Magic needing help with a test went to find them only to find they had all passed away. Using his powers he was able to crystallize what remained of their consciousness and power. He took these and placed them in his home that had grown into a forest. Then he called Light and Dark, he explained the passing of the others and that he feared they would not have long ether.

At that time they sensed Chaos returning, after a fearsome battle all four fell to the planet their powers almost completely burned out.

Magic, Light, and Dark with the last of their powers blessed some of the life of the world with power to maintain the cycle of the sun and moon, placed a spell that would one day create beings who had as much power as they. The three fell onto the crystals of their friends and died. From their body grew a great tree which nurtured the crystals, and made a sixth crystal for Magic in it's trunk.

Chaos refusing to admit defeat seeded his power across the land, and placed his own consciousness into an egg that when hatched would give him a new life.


End file.
